


Fort Knox

by nourhelal8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Human Jackson, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10137311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourhelal8/pseuds/nourhelal8
Summary: Jackson receives some shitty news from his parents, so he goes for a walk in the woods.He runs into, literally runs into, Derek Hale. Resident Alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> While I've been reading fanfic for years, this is my first post. Please be gentle!!
> 
> Leave a comment, I love constructive criticism. If this fic does OK, maybe l'll write more. Most of my ships revolve around the Teen Wolf universe. 
> 
> This fic is short since it is my first and I didn't want to get overwhelmed.
> 
> I also have no beta, if anyone is interested please let me know!

All Jackson can hear is the blood rushing through his ears; all he can feel is the rage bubbling inside him.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

He should’ve known better. His parents lied to him; of course they lied to him. Why wouldn’t they?

They’re Whittemore’s, pushing things six feet under is what they’re known for.

A dark chuckle escapes Jackson’s lips. Well he’s not a Whittemore actually, is he?

Nope. Not after tonight.

He vaults over his backyard fence and walks into the Beacon Hills woods, which hug the back of his house. The chill night air is enough to help cool his heated skin. Walking through the woods at night has always been cathartic to him ever since he was a kid.

Anyone who has ever seen a horror movie is probably thinking that he’s asking to be murdered. Given everything that has happened with the Alpha Pack and Peter, he knows he should be wary.

But something about being in the woods at night brings him inner peace, it helps him find center. The lush greens and dark browns help lull him into a sense of security.  It helps put his problems in perspective by making him feel small compared to the seemingly vast and unending forest.

“Fucking assholes.” He mutters.

The only thing he has on are his gym shorts, an old t shirt, and some worn out lacrosse shoes.

He’s in the thick of it now. He can tell because the moss grows thicker near the preserve

“I don’t know what else to do.” He says out loud.

Who can he confide in? He can’t talk to his parents about anything. All they’ll do is manipulate him or lie, which isn’t even considering he fact that they’re the reason he’s here right now. So definitely not them.

His superficial paper friends don’t have the mental capacity to comprehend what he’s saying.

The pack? Yeah right, they’re more colleagues than friends. Outside of life or death situations they don’t talk. They don’t expect Jackson to have emotions really, and he’s ok with that. To them, he’s just a wannabe lacrosse player to them with an overinflated sense of self. Which is partially true he’ll admit.

Lydia. God bless her. Seriously. She’ll subtly suggest that he come, bring it up in passing. Like she doesn’t know what she’s doing. But he brushes her off, he doesn’t feel like he fits with the pack.

Everyone plays a role in the pack, even loudmouth Stiles is the comedic outlet. Jackson on the other hand, is incapable of contributing, but they don’t need to know that.

So he’ll talk to the only sane and rational person he knows. Himself.

“Why would they lie to me? Why wouldn’t they tell me? I would have accepted it, but instead they kept it from me. Why would they even fucking adopt me?” He voices out loud. 

As his voice grows, he starts to feel better. After being shushed and silenced by his family it feels good to just vocalize.

“They never showed me any love! Was I some charity case or something to show off their friends to?! Some shiny new toy!?” He shouts.

He feels a burning in his chest, and starts to draw on it for energy. It’s not even the fact that they adopted him it’s the fact that they adopted him _then_ neglected him emotionally for his whole fucking life.

“Fuck this.” He slowly picks up his pace and starts to jog. It feels good having his legs push him forward, he feels solid and autonomous like this. When he reaches max speed, a smile spreads on his face. When Jackson runs this fast he always feels untouchable, or like he’s on top of the world.

He pushes his legs harder until he feels the familiar burn running through his legs. He’s weaving in and out of trees like a bullet.

 He catches sight of a shadow flash in front of him and before he has time to stop-

_BAM!_

“Oomph.” Jackson has the breath knocked out of him as he slams into something solid.

He lands on his ass with a loud thud and it takes him a moment to gather his senses.

“Mother Fucker.” He groans out.

Jackson tries focusing on the figure in front of him. The full moon is tomorrow; lending just enough light so his eyes can adjust. The figure starts to take shape of a silhouette, a person. Red eyes? Oh……

“Derek?” Jackson guesses in between coughing fits.

“In the flesh.” The Alpha rumbles out, brushing off his shirt, seemingly unaffected by Jackson’s current state.

He looks more annoyed than anything.

“Oh, forgive me. Did I wrinkle one of your hundred perfectly ironed Henley’s?” Jackson wheezes out.

Derek narrows his eyes at him. “You did actually. Now, what are you doing out here Jackson?”

Jackson looks Derek up and down, and sees that Derek is wearing his usual Henley and jeans. Does this guy seriously not own any other clothes?

Not that Jacksons complaining; Derek fills out that shirt just right. His corded muscular arms bulging out of the sleeves, with a light dusting of hair on his forearms and chest which peaks out above the top of his shirt. His thick torso stretching the fabric across his chest. Not to mention the jeans struggling to contain his muscular thighs, and don’t get him started on Derek’s ass.

The poems and sonnets he could right about it are quite lengthy.

He saves those thoughts for later.

Jackson rolls his eyes “Can you at least help me off the ground first?” He holds his hand up in expectation.

“No.” Derek says. His eyebrows are furrowed. He doesn’t look like the happiest camper, but then again, Derek never does. He just stares at Jackson and crosses his arms, towering over him.

Who knew a beard and furrowed eyebrows could be so damn attractive?

“Again.” Derek says firmer. “What are you doing out here Jackson?” This time Jackson can definitely hear the command in his tone, the undercurrent of Alpha.

So he picks himself off of the ground with a sigh. His undershirt’s damp from the ground and he feels the night chill start to seep in.

“I went for a run.” Jackson says, brushing himself off.

Derek lets out a rumble, seemingly unsatisfied with that response.

“And what are you doing out here dear Alpha?” His voice dripping with disdain. Jackson just wants to be alone.

“I’m an Alpha. I’m on patrol.” Derek answers in a matter of fact way.

“That’s nice. Carry on. I’ll be here.” Jackson makes a shooing motion with his hands. Hopeful Derek will leave him to wallow in his self-pity.

“Go home Jackson. It’s Beacon Hills. You shouldn’t be out here this late. You know how dangerous it gets.” Derek says in a matter of fact way. 

He rolls his eyes. “You don’t think I know that? I can take care of myself. Please go.” Jackson begs.

Before Derek can say anything, a look of pain flashes across his face. “God. Jackson, you reek.”

“You should be a motivation speaker. Seriously. Your words are rousing.” Jacksons tone dripping with sarcasm.

“No, you idiot. I meant you’re upset. Or you’re in pain. What’s wrong?” He continues.

“You’re not-” Derek lifts hand up and pokes Jackson in the ribs “-broken are you?”

Jackson actually lets out a laugh. “Considering I’m not a toy? No. I’m not broken Derek.”

With a slight edge to his voice, he adds “It’s called having feelings and emotions; I’m currently experiencing what you would call emotional pain.”

“My whole family was burned alive.” Derek spits at him rather bluntly. His eyes cold and unrelenting.

Well fuck.

Point one for Derek. How do you beat that? The whole “family died in a fire” card is like the trump card. Still, Jackson knows better, everyone in Beacon Hills does; the Hale family fire was town news. People still talk about to this day.

Jackson was just a kid then, but everyone knew what happened. Looking up at Derek now, he forgets that Derek’s only six years his senior. Yet, he’s been through more than most people go through in a lifetime.

“My bad.” He mutters, dropping his head. “I got some bad news today, that’s all.”

Derek lets out a pained sigh. “So I take it you’re not leaving? You know I could physically move you right?”

And he was right. Derek’s the Alpha. The dude is built like a damn linebacker, even though he’s only a few inches taller than Jackson. Jackson is lean muscle, thanks to lacrosse. But Derek is built like a semi, all muscles and strength.

Standing a few feet apart from Derek is like staring at the surface of the sun. He’s too much all at once, not only is he physically big, but he has an aura of power around him. He demands to be seen and felt.  Kinda overloads your senses.

Jackson ignores him and continues on. “You wanna know why I’m in the middle of the woods? At night? On the ground?”

“Not especially no-” Derek answers. ”-but you’re pack. You can’t just get over, it I take it?”

“No, this isn’t something I can just sweep under the rug. Sorry to disappoint you.” Jackson counters.  “And aren’t you trying to be a better alpha? Especially after what happened with Boyd and Erica?”

All Jackson sees is a flash of red before he feels a warm hand around his throat. He watches as Derek’s fangs start to elongate. He wraps his own hand around Derek’s wrist trying to push him off, but it’s no use. Derek runs hot, his skin warm and his grip firm. Jackson feels the strength in Derek’s arms as he struggles. When he doesn’t stop fighting, he start to feel the pricks of claws at his jugular.

Derek leans in close. “Excuse me? You’re lucky I’ve stuck around this long. Last year I wouldn’t have cared whether you lived or died. But I’m offering you something nobody else is. Take it or leave it.” He says through a mouthful of fangs

He’s right which Jackson hates to admit. This is what he’s been waiting for, someone to lend their ear to him

“OK. Uncle. Uncle.” Jackson chokes out, tapping on Derek’s arm. “Sorry.”

Derek releases his grip and straightens up; his features melting back into human form. He takes a full step back from Jackson and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

“Start from the beginning.” Derek commands.

“I’m adopted.” Jackson blurts out. “I was looking through my dad’s office, trying to find some of his good liquor. He had these old filing cabinets in the back of his closet. That’s when I found my file. My own dad had a fucking file about me, like I was some kind of case study. They were adoption papers.”

“And your real parents?” Derek inquires.

“Maureen Wilson and Jason Strain died in 2007. Autopsy confirmed reports that they died due to severe head trauma they endured in a car crash.”

“Oh.” Derek lets out. “That must’ve been a surprise.” He says gently.

Ha. That’s a funny thought. Derek being gentle. He never would have imagined using those two words in the same sentence.

 “Yeah.” He mumbles out. “My parents are dead.”

“Yeah I know the feeling.” Derek sighs.

“I’m sad because they lied. I’m sad because they never acted like they wanted me.” Jackson can feel his voice start to shake. “Always treating me like a toy, not like a kid. They were always just so aggressive with me.” He rubs at his eyes.

He will not cry in front of Derek Hale, that’s for damn share.

Derek looks at a loss for words, his eyes searching for something to say. 

“You could look at this whole situation differently.” He says finally.

“Huh?”

“You’re ashamed of them aren’t you?” Derek asks. His eyes locked onto Jackson.

“My parents? Ughhh yeah. Have you met my dad? He’s a ruthless litigator whose destroyed innocent lives just for a paycheck. And my mother is basically a dementor.”

“Then don’t claim them as your parents or your family.” Derek offers, his face serious.

Jackson lets out a confused laugh. “What do you mean?”

“You can look at this as a fresh start. That’s what I did with the pack.” Derek sighs. “My old family pack were great and formidable, and when they died? I died. It took me years to get my shit together, but I look at this pack as planting a new seed. They’re a fresh start to do something right.” 

Interesting. Jackson never thought of it like that. That’s also the most Derek has probably said to him in one conversation. 

“That’s an optimistic way to look at it.” Jackson says.

Maybe Derek is right. Maybe he could start off new, until a sudden realization dawns on him.

“But, as much as I resented them. They were my family.” He argues. “If I needed a safety net to fall back on, I had them. Now? I’m fucking alone.”

“Are you serious?” Derek asks incredulous. “Jackson, you have us.”

He holds his hand out in front him. “Don’t be an idiot.”

Jackson can see Derek’s claws start to come out, before he shoves his hand back into his pockets.

“We usually don’t talk unless either of us are bleeding, dying, or on fire.” He points out. 

“That’s because of you. Lydia invites you all the time, but you blow her off. We gather twice a week. We connect, and bond. We galvanize.” Derek says proudly, his chest puffing up a little.

Jackson rubs his hands over his face, frustrated. “But, what do I have to offer? Stiles is an idiotic genius, Lydia is the banshee with the brains, and the rest of you are wolves. Oh, and Alison is basically Black Widow. I fit in how, exactly?”

“No idea.  And we’ll never know if you don’t join. But what do we, the pack have to offer? Protection, family, support.” Derek points out.

He’s actually serious about this. Jackson has never seen Derek so passionate about anything. Besides killing maybe. Which he’s good at. Too good.

“OK.” Jackson puts his hands up in surrender. “Ok. I get it.”

“I don’t think you do Jackson.” Derek takes a step towards him. “For an alpha. Pack is everything. To see one of my own hurting? It’s irritating. Ok?”

“One of your own?” Jackson asks, surprised. Derek’s usually all fire and brimstone, where has this sap been hiding?

Derek’s eyes flash a blood red. “Yeah. Mine.” His tone low.

The hairs on the back of Jackson’s neck start to raise. He feels his cheeks and neck start to burn, his heartbeat picking up. Which no doubt Derek has already honed in on. He can smell Derek’s musk, and can feel the heat he’s giving off.

“Didn’t you just try and crush my jugular like three seconds ago?” He laughs nervously. Trying to dispel some of the tension he’s starting to feel.

Derek’s scowl intensifies. “And?” He takes a step back, confused as to what his point is.

“Wow. Ok. Never mind.”

“But I can’t stand to look at them.” Jackson adds.

“They did what they thought was best, Jackson.” Derek says. “As cliché and shitty as that sounds, you don’t have to deal with them for long. Soon you can go to the dorms in college. You’re in your senior year so you only have a couple of months left to deal with them.”

Derek looks down, before silently adding “You could move in with the pack if you wanted too.”

It’s surprising how quickly he opens up to Derek. Jackson usually hates being vulnerable; he never shows this side of himself to anyone, not even Danny. But he’s more so surprised at how Derek is already offering to play den mother.

“I’m not a Whittemore anymore.” He whispers. Toeing a rock with his foot. The thought is foreign to him.

“No.” Derek says, taking a step closer. “But you could be a Hale.” His tone firm.

Did he hear that correctly?

 He looks up and notices Derek only a few inches away from him, red eyes staring into Jacksons.

“What? A Hale? What does that even mean?” Jackson asks incredulous.

This is insane. He can’t be a Hale. Like, change his name? But, he’s always been a Whittemore. That’s too weird.

“Like I said, a fresh start. This is your get out of jail free card.”” Derek says deadly serious.

“Derek, you can’t be serious. Isn’t that a huge offer to a kid you barely tolerate?”

“You’re strong, Jackson. Determined and cunning, those are valuable traits.”

He mulls it over for a couple of seconds before he decides. “No. I’m sorry, I can’t. Everything is too fresh, and I’m just trying to cope with this. ”

Derek’s face gives nothing away, but Jackson notices his shoulders tightening up.

“I see.” Derek’s voice neutral, he gives a curt nod.

“Maybe someday.” Jackson remedies quickly. “But not now. It’s all too much too fast.”

Derek nods his head. “Noted.”

But Jackson’s curious. He wants to feel it out, see what his possible new name could sound like.

“Jackson Hale.” He whispers out loud. The words ringing out in the quiet, dark forest.

Huh. He kinda likes the sound of that. He has to admit, it’s a pretty regal sounding name.

“Sounds………powerful.” He says, surprised.

Derek raises his hand and puts it on Jacksons shoulder. He can feel Derek’s heavy hand like a brand, can feel the warmth seep into his bones and muscles.

“You are, Jackson.”

Derek’s eyes are hard and firm.

He really has all this faith and investment in Jackson? Jackson knows he’s not gonna be able to contribute much to the pack, but the reassurance sends a wave of calm over him. Derek’s grounding him in a way.

“You really are good at his.” Jackson admits.

“Don’t get used to it. You’ll probably only get one of these talks a year.” Derek says half-heartedly.

Jackson lets out a dry chuckle, surprised.

Some resolve bleed into Derek’s face, his features softening. 

“Wait. Was that supposed to be a joke? Derek Hale has a sarcastic side?” Jackson says, feigning disbelief.

“Be quiet.” And just like that he turns back his normal self; the personification of Fort Knox.

He knows he shouldn’t push it, but he can’t help it. “You’re adorable. Really. Make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.”

“Enough. You’re going home.” Derek says, moving his hand from Jacksons shoulder and turns him around.

With a sturdy push from Derek, they begin their journey back to the house.

***********

They walk a foot or two apart from each other. And so what if he stands a bit closer to Derek? Derek is a space heater for god sake, and it’s freezing out now.

“My own personal escort? How fancy. Do you also provide uber and lyft services with your Camaro?” Jackson chides.

Derek sighs. “And I thought Stiles had a mouth on him.”

“Wow. You’re on a role big guy.” He responds.

Jackson knows he shouldn’t, but he can’t help it. He wants a rise out of Derek.

“Oh, I have a mouth on me Derek. You know I can tie a cherry stem with my tongue? It’s so warm and wet…..” Jackson teases in a low tone.

When Derek doesn’t respond, he glances over and sees that he’s stopped walking and honed in on Jackson’s lips. A slight rumble rising in his chest.

“You shouldn’t joke like that with the full moon being so close.” Derek warns thorough sharpened canines.

Derek closes the distance between them until they’re only an inch apart.

Jackson’s at a loss for words. He hesitates and feels his neck and face flush; warmth starting to pool below his stomach. Derek’s scent is intoxicating; its musk mixed with forest.

He can feel the growl from here, the slight vibration making him want to submit.

Derek seems to know what Jacksons thinking because a moment later his nostrils flare. He feels embarrassed for a second, seeing Derek’s red eyes start to come out. Being under the eye of an alpha is intimidating and scary, but something about it makes Jackson rise at attention.

That second of embarrassment was, apparently, enough to snap Derek out of it.

“Control yourself.” He spits out. Stuffing his nose into the crook of his arm, he pushes past Jackson and leads the way to the house.

“You started it!!” Jackson shouts behind him, voice wavering.

Derek flips him off without turning around. Asshole.

************

The walk the rest of the way in a semi tense silence. Apparently they’re not gonna talk about what happened between them, which is find with Jackson. He’s too tired, the emotional stress of the day weighing him down.

They finally arrive at his backyard twenty minutes later.

“Well, this is me.” Jackson announces.

He twists his fingers nervously. Just looking at the house gives him a rush of emotions. He feels like a scared little kid again, unsure of how to handle his crazy life.

He can feel Derek next to him. Silently waiting for Jackson to go in.

But he doesn’t want to go. He wants to stay out here with _his_ Alpha. Which is such a weird and foreign thought, but also comforting. 

“Relax.” Derek says, with no hint of Alpha in his voice. He lifts his broad hand and places it on the nape of Jackson’s neck.

And for some reason, he listens. He relaxes his muscles and lets himself feel; letting himself lean back into the heat of Derek’s touch, exposing his neck. When Derek gives a tight squeeze, Jackson closes his eyes and shutters. The heat going straight to his groin.

Derek shifts himself so he’s standing in front of Jackson; looming over him. Grip still firm on his neck, like a brand.

“You’re gonna be ok.” Derek says. “You’re gonna go about your daily life and do what you need to do to get out. Whatever you choose to do, the pack will be here.”

A wave of reassurance washes over Jackson, and he feel a smile tug at his lips.

“Understood?” Derek says firmly, eyes locked with Jacksons.

Jackson gulps. “Yes Alpha.”

Derek’s eyes flash red at the words.

“And I’ll be at the meeting tomorrow. Pinky promise” He adds.

Derek brings his other hand up and pats Jackson’s cheek. 

He leans down to Jackson’s ear and whispers “Good pup.”

Jackson feels his body react, the blood roaring in his ears. All he wants to do is latch onto Derek. The need to submit slams into him, he wants to be good for his Alpha. Raising his hands, he palms at Derek’s chest. He feels the broad expanse of muscle beneath his fingers and claws into it.

His green blue eyes never leave Derek’s bright ruby red ones. With a low growl, Derek moves his other hand to the small of Jacksons back and slams him into his own solid, muscular body. He feels surrounded, his senses are overwhelmed. Derek raises the other hand from Jackson’s neck into his hair and grips tightly.

Jackson feels safe like this. Surrounded by his muscular Alpha. Derek’s huge arms wrapped around him, protecting him from the world.

When Derek gives a frim tug, Jackson gets the hint.

He leans back, into the touch and bares his throat.

Derek’s on him in a second. He feel’s Derek’s stubble scraping against his neck and lets out a strained whine.

He can’t move his arms, they’re crushed between their overheated bodies.

Derek seems to take his moan as incentive for more. He pulls off of him, and before Jackson can let out a groan of frustration he feels a hot, wet mouth at his pulse point. Gnawing on his skin. Canines teasing, but never drawing blood.

His knees almost buckle. “…..Fuck….. Derek. Feels good.”  Jackson slurs. Good thing Derek’s holding him up, otherwise Jackson would be a puddle on the floor. 

He feels his hips start to involuntarily buck into Derek, seeking out friction. When Jackson grinds against Derek’s crotch, finally feeling his solid crotch, he almost explodes there and then.

But then Derek is off of him in an instant. He moves a few feet back from Jackson and doubles over like someone punched him in the stomach.

Jackson puts his hands on his knees and starts gasping in air. When he finally gets a good look at Derek he sees he’s fully beta shifted. Fangs, eyes, hair, the whole shebang.

“Holy fuck.” Jackson whispers, when he’s finally able to catch his breath.

“Derek……..that was amazing.” He says, straightening up.

He give Jackson a curt nod.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And with that, he turns on his heel and runs back into the woods. Leaving Jackson to get his shit together alone in his backyard.

************

Jackson didn’t realize how tired he was. As soon as his head hits the pillow, his eyelids begin to droop.

His life is gonna suck dick for a bit. But maybe with the pack and with Derek, it doesn’t have to suck as big of a dick.

 

 

**END**

 

 


End file.
